


Часто задаваемые вопросы

by leoriel



Category: Hawkeye (Comics)
Genre: Amnesia, Epistolary, Friendship, Gen, Male-Female Friendship, pizza dog - Freeform, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-17
Updated: 2016-12-17
Packaged: 2018-09-09 06:03:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,981
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8878762
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/leoriel/pseuds/leoriel
Summary: Клинт теряет память, а Кейт составляет для него руководство ЧАВО





	

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Frequently Asked Questions](https://archiveofourown.org/works/731763) by [Mad_Maudlin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mad_Maudlin/pseuds/Mad_Maudlin). 



**Часто задаваемые вопросы  
** Понедельник, 18 марта (18:39)   
**Где я?** В Бруклине в Медицинском Центре «Интерфейз». Около десяти часов утра тебя доставили в приемный покой и положили в больницу. Да, они принимают страховку Мстителей, а еще эта - ближайшая.  
**Что случилось?** Похоже, у тебя какая-то разновидность хронической амнезии, поэтому раз в пять минут ты задаешь одни и те же вопросы. По той же причине я подбросила тебя утром до больницы и написала этот замечательный ЧАВО. Не благодари.  
**Что со мной?** Врачи все еще ждут результатов анализов, но есть подозрение на менингит. Нет, я без понятия, где ты подхватил менингит, но на всякий случай не дыши на меня.  
**Где Лаки?** Симона пока за ним присматривает.  
**Когда меня выпишут?** Похоже, нескоро, если это реально менингит. Тебе сделали спинномозговую пункцию (жуткая процедура, а ты еще и истерику закатил, как дитя малое), утром придут результаты. 

**ЧАСТО ЗАДАВАЕМЫЕ ВОПРОСЫ  
** Вторник, 19 марта, 2013  
Где я? Теперь ты в сверхсекретной больнице для шпионов. Подозреваю, что она в Джерси.  
**Что случилось?** Вчера утром ты не очень хорошо себя чувствовал и попросил меня подбросить тебя до больницы. Проблема была в том, что ты повторил свою просьбу шесть раз и в конце снова и снова выставлял меня за дверь из-за проблем с кратковременной памятью. В прошлой больнице тебе поставили менингит, но в три часа ночи показались чуваки из Щ.И.Т. и доставили тебя сюда.  
**Что со мной?** Явно не мененгит, но поскольку никто ничего мне не говорит, я не уверена.  
**Как ты попала сюда?** Ругалась. Очень много и громко со всеми ругалась.  
**Где Лаки?** Симона за ним присматривает. Я попросила кое-кого передать ей еще одну упаковку собачьего корма, поскольку, похоже, что мы тут немного задержимся.  
**Мне кажется, я ее знаю.** Ее зовут ЛаТонья, она медсестра, замужем и очень счастлива. Бросай свои штучки, бро.

 **ЧАСТО ЗАДАВАЕМЫЕ ВОПРОСЫ на среду, 20 марта, кстати, это сегодня  
** Как меня зовут? Клинт.  
**Как тебя зовут?** Кейт.  
**Почему я привязан к кровати?** Полная версия. У тебя проблемы с каким-то участком мозга, отвечающим за воспоминания. Сначала все подумали, что проблема только с кратковременной памятью, как у чувака из фильма «Memento», но оказалось, что ты забываешь всякое – например, имена людей, читать ЧАВО, которые я тебе пишу, а так же, что капельница у тебя в вене не для красоты. Прямо сейчас, когда я набираю эти строки, ты находишься в Сверхсекретном Госпитале для ветеранов уже сорок восемь часов.  
Краткая версия. Пока я ходила за едой, ты попытался сбежать и напал на охранника. Не надо избивать охрану, придурок.  
**Что не так с моим мозгом?** Я не знаю, и никто не хочет мне говорить, потому что мы не близкие родственники. Попробуй спросить у Наташи, она всегда все знает. (Рыжая.) (Нет, вы с ней не родственники.)  
**Когда меня отпустят домой?** Никто мне все еще ничего говорит, но, по-моему, если ты перестанешь бросаться на людей, тебя выпишут поскорее.  
**Где моя собака?** Твоя соседка за ней присматривает.  
**Где мой слуховой аппарат?** В ящике под кроватью.  
**Мне кажется, я ее знаю.** Чувак, хватит.  
**Сгоняешь за содовой?** Я, что, похожа на служанку?

 **Четверг, 21 марта  
** ЧАСТО ЗАДАВАЕМЫЕ ВОПРОСЫ потому что ты уже всех нас задолбал  
**Кто я?** Ты Клинт Фрэнсис Бартон. Хоукай. Придурок.  
**Где я?** Ты в клинике для секретный агентов.  
**Йопт, да быть того не может.** Еще как может.  
**Что, черт подери, произошло?** В силу обстоятельств, о которых никто не хочет мне говорить, ты потерял доступ к долговременной памяти и у тебя не формируются новые воспоминания в кратковременной памяти – да, как у того парня из фильма «Memento». (Я отвечаю, фильм так и называется.) Поэтому ты уже трое суток снова и снова задаешь одни и те же вопросы, а я пишу тебе ЧАВО.  
**Какое сегодня число?** Согласно данной версии ЧАВО сегодня вторник, 21 марта. Проблемы с памятью начались у тебя в воскресенье, 17 марта, но поскольку все решили, что ты пьян, то никто ни о чем не догадывался до утра понедельника, пока ты не попросил меня за тобой заехать. Сейчас ты в сверхсекретном госпитале для шпионов и они накачали тебя наркотой, как Кита Ричардса, но честно говоря, твои проблемы с памятью это никак не решает.  
**Почему это со мной происходит?** См. выше: никто мне ничего не говорит. И я единственная, кто готов писать для тебя ЧАВО и подговаривать медсестер тайком его тебе распечатывать. Между прочим, я уже должна им пару обедов, а ты должен мне галлоны кофе.  
**Кто все эти люди?**  
1\. Ты –  Придурок.  
2\. Я – Кейт Бишоп. Тоже Хоукай. Та Девушка, что Приносит Тебе Всякое, Составляет ЧАВО и Живет На Кофе.  
3\. Наташа – твоя подруга, которая ничем со мной не делится, хотя явно что-то знает – да она все на свете знает. Перестань флиртовать с ней, она тебя бросила много лет назад.  
4\. Капитан Америка – настоящий Капитан Америка. Похоже, вы виделись в воскресенье, но он решил, что ты сильно пьян и теперь его мучает совесть. Хватит спрашивать у него, настоящий он или нет, по-моему, ты его пугаешь!  
5\. Агент Коулсон. Честно говоря, понятия не имею, кто он такой или что здесь делает, но он все норовит выпроводить меня за дверь, чтобы поговорить с тобой наедине. Если он тебя чем-то обидит, нарисуй мишень на руке вот этим маркером - я вернусь и спасу тебя от его общества.  
**Где мой слуховой аппарат?** В ящике рядом с кроватью. Ты постоянно его снимаешь, потому что в нем невозможно спать, а на лекарствах тебя срубает каждые пять минут.  
**Мне кажется, у меня была собака.** Да, у тебя до сих пор есть собака. Твоя соседка снизу Симона и ее семья заботятся о ней, пока твои мозги не встанут на место.  
**Мне кажется, я знаю эту сестричку**. За тобой присматривают две медсестры (Триша и ЛаТонья). Третий (Крис) – медбрат и скоро тебе двинет, если ты так и будешь звать его медсестрой. И хватит уже флиртовать с ними всеми.  
**Мы родственники и/или любовники?** Нет. Слава богу, нет.  
**Почему ты здесь?** Потому что Хоукаи должны держаться вместе.  
**Когда меня отсюда выпустят?** Никто мне ничего не говорит, но явно когда отпадет надобность в ЧАВО.  
**Можешь принести мне [вставь название напитка/блюда]?** Я могу тайком пронести сюда только то, что помещается в дамскую сумочку, усек? И сюда точно нельзя заказать пиццу. Поэтому мой ответ «нет», а если удастся – будет приятным сюрпризом.  
**Я - Железный Кулак?** Нет, и я не знаю, как это тебе в голову взбрело. 

**ЧАСТО ЗАДАВАЕМЫЕ ВОПРОСЫ  
** Пятница, 22 марта  
**Твое имя:** Клинт Бартон  
**Мое имя:** Кейт Бишоп  
**Твоя проблема:** Ты прямо вот серьезно болен, и у тебя проблемы с памятью. Да, как у парня в том фильме. Ты знаешь название, и я знаю, что ты знаешь название.  
**Как давно я здесь?** Уже неделю.  
**Меня вылечат?** Им бы, блядь, лучше уже что-нибудь придумать!  
**Где мы?** В Джерси.  
**Почему я связан?** Ты постоянно пытаешься сбежать. И к слову, связать тебя проще, чем каждый раз отводить назад, когда ты застываешь, пробежав половину коридора, потому что забыл, куда направлялся.  
**Почему ты здесь?** Кто-то же должен.  
**Кто этот парень в костюме?** Его зовут агент Коулсон. Лучше тебе с ним не разговаривать.  
**Это ты поставила мне фингал?** Да.  
**Где мой слуховой аппарат?** В ящике слева, но тебе лучше его не надевать, потому что ты забываешь его снимать перед сном и просыпаешься не в духе.  
Что ты здесь делаешь? Прикрываю твою жалкую задницу, пока ты не можешь сам за себя постоять. 

**ЧАВО – Суббота, 22 марта**  
**Твое имя:** Клинт  
**Мое имя:** Кейт  
**Кто ты:** супергерой с нарушениями работы мозга  
**Кто я:** супергероиня, чье чувство ответственности выше инстинкта самосохранения  
**Ты прикалываешься:** нет.  
**Где мы:** в больнице, где пытаются вылечить твои проблемы с памятью  
**Что произошло:** Похоже, что ты согласился на миссию настолько секретную, что после нее тебе попытались стереть память, чтобы о ней никто не узнал. Да, звучит реально хреново, и только полный идиот мог на подобное согласиться. Теперь в твоей голове полный бардак, поэтому ты постоянно задаешь мне эти вопросы. Тебе повезло, что я решила, что твое состояние – само по себе наказание, потому что ты мастер принимать хреновые решения, а уж я-то знакома с многими людьми, которые РЕАЛЬНО творили херню.  
**Ни хрена себе:** да уж.  
**Они меня вылечат?** Они пытаются.  
**А что это за парень с фингалом под глазом?** Агент Коулсон. Можешь поговорить с ним, но сомневаюсь, что будет толк.  
**Почему я ничего не слышу?** У тебя долговременная потеря слуха. Слуховой аппарат в ящике слева. Снимай его прежде, чем лечь спать.  
**Почему ты здесь?** Потому что я твой единственный друг, который не бросит в беде. Ну, я и еще Капитан Америка, но ему нужно было улететь на Марс или типа того.  
**Правда? Капитан Америка?** Да, серьезно. Перестань доставать меня вопросами. 

**Воскресенье, 24 марта, 2013 г.**  
Уважаемый мистер Бартон!  
Пожалуйста, сохраняйте спокойствие. Вы в безопасном месте. У вас дегеративное неврологическое заболевание, из-за которого вы не способны ничего запомнить или вспомнить. Пока мы пытаемся выявить его причину, о вас уже неделю заботится команда первоклассных врачей. Мы надеемся на полное выздоровление. В целях вашей же безопасности, мы вынуждены были вас связать.  
Я понимаю, что это все немного сбивает с толку, но уверяю вас, что мы делаем все, что в наших силах. Если у вас возникнут вопросы или что-то будет нужно, обратитесь к медсестре.  
С уважением,  
Специальный агент Фил Коулсон.

 

PS НЕ СЛУШАЙ ЕГО КЛИНТ МЫ СКОРО СПАСЕМ ТЕБЯ 

**ПОНЕДЕЛЬНИК, 25 МАРТА**  
ПРИВЕТ  
СЕГОДНЯ ПОНЕДЕЛЬНИК  
ТЫ СТРАДАЕШЬ ОТ НАРУШЕНИЯ КРАТКОВРЕМЕННОЙ ПАМЯТИ  
ТЕБЯ ЗОВУТ КЛИНТ  
А ЛЮДЕЙ В ГОСТИННОЙ – КЕЙТ И НАТАША  
ОНИ ТВОИ ДРУЗЬЯ.  
ПРЕКРАТИ, ПОЖАЛУЙСТА, С НИМИ ДРАТЬСЯ.  
ЕСЛИ ТЫ ИЩЕЩЬ СЛУХОВОЙ АППАРАТ ИЛИ ПИЦЦУ, ТО ОНИ В ГОСТИННОЙ.  
ПСА ЗОВУТ ЛАКИ И ОН ТВОЙ. 

**ЧАВО – Вторник, 26 марта**  
**Твое имя:** Клинт  
**Все остальные:** Классная девчонка с луком - Кейт. Девушка с классной прической - Наташа. Парень с классной прической - Билли. Пса зовут Лаки – дурацкая кличка, но ты сам ее придумал.  
**Что происходит?** В твоей голове покопались спецслужбы, что перемешало все твои воспоминания. Мы организовали побег, теперь Билли пытается вылечить тебя с помощью магии.  
**Кроме шуток, что здесь происходит?** Слушай, чувак, если бы я хотела соврать тебе, то придумала бы более правдоподобное объяснение.  
**Зачем мне слуховой аппарат?** Потому что он тебе нужен, хоть ты и постоянно его теряешь.  
**Могу ли я выйти на улицу?** Честно говоря, это очень плохая идея.  
**А на балкон?** Да, если ты поклянешься мне не ввязываться в драки и сдержишь слово.  
**Ты можешь меня развязать?** Мне очень жаль, но ты постоянно пытаешься сбежать, а здесь безопасней, чем где бы то ни было, так что нет. Не могу.  
**Когда мне станет лучше?** Зная Билли, могу только гадать. Я клянусь, что пока это лучшее, что мы можем для тебя сделать. 

**Сегодня среда, 27 марта – Ты Чоканулся 17 Марта**  
**Где я?** В доме моей сестры. Они с мужем отправились покорять Европу, так что здесь мы в безопасности.  
**Что со мной произошло?** Полная версия – слишком длинная, а ты не можешь дотянуться до экрана, чтобы промотать.  
Краткая версия: ты потерял память, мы вызволили тебя из секретного шпионского госпиталя, а еще ты подрался с волшебником. Пока мы прячемся от Щ.И.Т.а, части Мстителей, а так же от бойфренда того самого волшебника.  
**Почему я не могу вспомнить _____?** Билли сказал, что воспоминания будут возвращаться постепенно. Честно говоря, уже то, что ты сам вспомнил свое имя – огромный прогресс. Я надеюсь, что завтра не обязательно будет тебя связывать, потому что мне уже от этого неловко.  
**Тебе и не нужно больше меня связывать.** Еще как нужно!  
**И отдай мне мой слуховой аппарат.** Тебе пора определиться, нужна ли тебе эта хреновина или нет.  
**Где моя собака?** Точно, собака. Ты оплатишь химчистку, когда получишь его назад. Его зовут Лаки, и тебе нельзя его кормить.  
**Сколько я тебе должен за то, что ты всю неделю утирала мне сопли?** Ты даже не представляешь. 

**Четверг, 28 марта**  
Сегодня 28 марта, четверг. Меня зовут Клинт Бартон, а тебя - мисс Наглая Нахалка. Мы пока прячемся у твоей сестры, потому что я встрял в какие-то неприятности со Щ.И.Т.ом. Поэтому, пока я не вспомню, в чем дело, не стоит выходить в люди. Тебе было бы полезно научиться нормально вязать узлы, малышка, а то ты их как для умственно-отсталых вяжешь. Передай мои извинения своему волшебному другу, а так же не позволяй мне больше кормить сегодня моего пса. Да, и спасибо.  
\--Х


End file.
